


We Already are

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Friendly chat between Aaron and Camille





	We Already are

“Well I’m glad you’re moving on”Aaron says to Camille 

“Same goes to you”Camille told him 

“I know it hasn’t been easy for you working next to my new girlfriend”Aaron replies 

“I like her for you”Camille says 

“We can be friends right”Aaron asked her 

“We already are”Camille gave him a friendly smile 

“I haven’t lost you completely then”Aaron grinned widely

“You haven’t”Camille assures him


End file.
